oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Dwarf Cannon
:This article is about the quest. For the object, see Dwarf multicannon. Official description Walkthrough * Talk to Captain Lawgof. Agree to help him repair the fence, and he will give you six railings. (The railings are stackable.) * If you don't have a hammer he will give one. * The damaged railings around the complex are bent; repair these by "inspecting" the appropriate sections of railing. Some bent railings are difficult to find (just look at the bars, not the bottom of the fence. The six bars that need fixing will not be straight lines, making them stand out from the rest of the straight bars). It may help to adjust the camera angle so that it is viewing the fence. If you fail to repair a rail, you may take 10 or 20 life points or your strength or crafting may be temporarily reduced. Whether you fail or succeed is purely random. * Return to Captain Lawgof. He will explain that communications with the watchtower have stopped. Head south. Just outside the gate there is a tower. Go upstairs and investigate. Take the Dwarf remains in the corner of the room on the top floor then head back to Captain Lawgof and speak to him. If you don't completely finish your conversation with Captain Lawgof, the dwarf remains will not appear. * Captain Lawgof will identify the remains of Gilob, who had a son named Lollk. He is missing, and Lawgof will ask that you find him. * Head south-east to a cave. You will have to walk around the Fishing guild to find the entrance. * Once inside the cave, it will fork into three passages. Take the west passage to find a goblin outpost. Go to the furthest room from the entrance (this is the room that is west/left of the room that has two goblins guarding a flight of stairs going downward). Look in the north-east corner, as you will need to search the crates (it is the northernmost box of the seven boxes against the east wall of this room) to find Lollk. Talk to him and he will thank you. Return to Captain Lawgof. * Captain Lawgof will ask you to fix his broken multicannon. Use the toolkit he gives you on the cannon. You will need to match up three tools with the three parts on the screen that shows up. These must be done in order! *#Use the hooked tool on the spring. *#Use the pliers on the safety switch at the bottom. *#Use the tooth tool on the gear located at the bottom of the hammer. * Talk to Captain Lawgof again. He will tell you that he doesn't know how to get ammo for the cannon. He will ask you to go to the Dwarven Mines outpost south of Ice Mountain to find out about the ammo. (Now is when your Falador teleport will be useful.) * Go to the Dwarven Mines outpost (North-east of Falador's northern entrance, North-west of Gunnarsgrunn) and talk to Dwarf Engineer Nulodion, just outside the mine entrance. He will give you an ammo mould and some instructions. If in the future, whenever you need an ammo mould, you can speak to him and receive one for free if you do not already have one in your inventory. In addition, it can be purchased. The drop trick can also be used if you don't want to go back to him to get another ammo mould after the quest. * Finally, go back to Captain Lawgof and talk to him.' '''Quest complete! '''Note: if you are interrupted in the middle of the conversation he will take the mould but you will not finish the quest.' Reward is purchasable after completing the Dwarf Cannon quest]] * 1 Quest Point * 750 experience * The ability to buy and use a Dwarf multicannon * The ability to smith cannonballs * A hammer (if you didn't bring one) Music unlocked *Goblin Game (When entering the cave) *Mellow (when passing the fishing guild) *Dwarf Theme (when getting the mould) Required for Completing *Between a Rock... Notes *If you are a pure skiller with very low combat level you will be attacked by the Goblins in the Goblin cave, bringing some food would be wise. *The Goblins in the main quest area are non-aggressive to players, although they will occasionally attack the dwarven Black Guard in the area. *The Crafting experience awarded from this quest is enough to get a player from level 1 to level 7. *If you have not completed this quest, Nulodion will claim that he isn't interested in trading if you try to trade with him. Trivia showing Dwarf Cannon quest as incomplete.]] *On the update on December 3rd 2009, a glitch occurred that showed the Dwarf Cannon quest on the quest list as incomplete, even if it was completed. Trying to set the quest as an objective showed the message "You have already completed this quest.". This was fixed by another update later that day. *"Lawgof" is a homonym for "log off." *Some players believed that Captain Lawgof shouting "Don't just stand there, do something!!" was a glitch. This however isn't true as he was programmed to say it. *You can obtain another mould during the quest by dropping the original one. *As of 10th March, 2011, the broken cannon still uses the old model, however it changes to the new model after it is repaired. fi:Dwarf Cannon es:Dwarf Cannon Category:Quests Category:Dwarf Cannon Category:Wikia Game Guides quests